


Words said in the dark

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Friday, Future Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Jules & Ophelia discuss the future





	

“My last final is tomorrow,” Jules says in the dark. Her voice is sleepy but like a small child she’s trying her hardest to stay awake. “I can’t believe I don’t want this semester to end.”

“Me either,” Ophelia whispers. She runs her fingers through Jules’s blonde hair and down her back. “But it’s just nine weeks, we can do nine weeks. Plus, we have snapchat, twitter, Instagram. We’ll barely be away from each other.”

“What if we don’t have to be away?” Jules nuzzles her face in Ophelia’s neck, “You could come home with me. Or we could go somewhere.”

“Like where?”

“New York. Do a weekend trip where we pretend we’re just two normal girls in love. Maybe see Wicked.”

“I like that plan.” Ophelia kissed Jules’s head. “Go to sleep and we’ll iron out the plans in the morning. Ok?”

“Ok.”


End file.
